Good Things
by Love and Happiness
Summary: Sam Loves Freddie. Freddie loves Sam...and then there was Carly
1. Chapter 1

Hey Greetings from Planet Breeze! I wanted to first take the time out to those who are willing to read my crap stories! You guys rock! This is my first iCarly fic EVER! But its totally Seddie FTW! And on to the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly or Sam Freddie or Carly. There are times where I dream I did but then I wake up to mundane non icarly owning reality.

{ Prologue }

Sam 

_Ugh, stupid dumb perfect nice pretty girly Carly! Why does everyone always stick to her like glue! I mean don't get me wrong I love Carls. She's practically a sister to me, but that doesn't mean sisters cant be jealous of each other every now and then. I know what you're thinking me Samantha Joy Puckett jealous? It doesn't sound right does it, but I cant help but feel less important to everyone around me because of her. Who would rather pay attention to mean pushy meat-eating tom boyish Sam when she is in the room. To be honest you'd think id be used to always coming in second place next to the pretty girls. Every guy I've ever liked had chosen Carly over me. When my parents got a divorce they fought over who would get Melanie my perfect twin sister not caring what happened to me. And last but not least. HIM. Freddie Freakin Benson. The one Guy who I think I will ever make me feel like this . The first friend I ever made. The first person to be nice to me. The first person I've ever kissed. The first and only boy I've ever fallen in love with. The first person I lost to her_

_Most people that know us or watch iCarly would never stop to think that I actually care for the nub…but I do and I know I cant stop. We weren't always how we are now. Back before the 4th__ grade when Carly came, me and Freddie were best friends. We got along so well . We would walk to and from school together play at the park. Sleep over each other's houses. We did everything together. Then on August 28, 2002 everything changed. It was the first day of school and I was so excited to be going back. I remember rushing to my class hoping to talk to Freddie before the bell rang. But I had never got the chance he was already there talking to HER. And I could tell by the way he looked at her that things were never going to be the same. Even though I know we were at such a young age, I knew he had fallen for her….and knowing that, had killed apart of me. That was the day I lost my best friend. The last day I was ever nice and open with people. But it was the first time I lost someone to Carly and sadly it wouldn't be the last. _

_Carly doesn't know this, but I know she's starting to like Freddie. He's pinned after her for years so I guess its only natural that she would start to see all the great things about him….all the great things I see in him. I guess this will be the third time I lose Freddie to Carly. I guess this is just how things are supposed to be for us. Because even if Freddie did like me now I don't think we'd be together. Not while im still like this, not while im still messed up. He deserves better than Sam: the school bully._

_Maybe there's still hope for me and Freddie maybe if I change back to the old me. The me he was best friends with, he would like me more, maybe a lot of people would like me more…..._

_Freddie_

_Most people that know me think of as kind of a dense kid, especially my friends Sam and Carly but what they don't know is that I DO notice the things that happen around me….more so the way that people feel about me. As long as I can remember I've had a crush on Carly Shay the girl next-door…well across the hall. And as long as I can remember Carly has not returned my feelings for her. That is until the day I got ran over by a taco truck for her. Since then things between us has started to change : she was slowly growing feelings for me while I was slowly losing interest in her. Don't get me wrong Carly is a great girl and any guy would be lucky to have her, and its not that I DON'T like her still but what I feel for Carly could never measure up to what I feel for HER. Samantha Joy Puckett, the love of my life. Lately me and Sam's attitudes towards each other has changed. Ever since the night we kissed I find myself wanting to always be around her, just so I can get a whiff of her shampoo or see her smile or hear her laugh. Because even though she is far from being what the world would call perfect, everything she does is perfect to me. And lately I get the feeling that she feels the same way. She doesn't know though, but I can read her like a book…I always could._

_If any one was to ever find out that the King of Nubs and Princess Puckett actually had feelings for each other that wasn't hate, they would either think we we're crazy, trying to pull a prank on someone, or just die from laughter. The things that most people don't understand is that me and Sam have history. Before Carly before Jr. High, before iCarly and before all of out High School drama. They wouldn't ever guess that we grew up as best friends. Or that we did everything together, or that she was the most important person in my life for so long. Most people thinks that Carly was my first love, but she wasn't. Im not in love with Carly…I never was. Because the truth is I had given my heart away far before meeting Carly and I never got it back. I wont pretend like I've always knew this but acted like I didn't, because I haven't always known. It took me up until sophomore yr of high school to realize that I love Sam and that she loves me too. _

_It was at the school's girl's choice dance. Me and Carly had both found dates but no one had asked Sam. After the dance Carly and I, along with our dates had headed to the Groovy Smoothie to hang. Once our dated left Carly I decided to share a dance so we could have at least one good memory of that day, I remember being soo excited that I was finally getting a chance to hold in my arms the girl I thought I had loved since the fourth grade. As we danced I couldn't help but notice the lack of pleasure I thought it would give me. And then I looked up and realized that me and Carly were not alone anymore. Sam was outside looking in on us with a sad look on her eyes. The same look she had in eyes when Carly first transferred her. The year Carly came was the year that me and Sam stopped being best friends. Even though she was nice to Carly she wasn't to me. Every time I would try to talk to her about how much I liked Carly or how funny Carly was, Sam wouldn't say anything. She would just stare at me with that abandoned look in her eyes. Even now every time I mention Carly she gets that same look in eyes before she says that Carly will never love me. But its almost like a plea…like she's trying to convince herself more than trying to convince mw, Thinking Back on it I cant believe I was so stupid not to have noticed it before. _

_Mayebe if I pay more attention to her and show her that I care about her, she'll open up and we can finally be together. Im so tired of waiting…..._

…_..._

_Im am here for you, love is meant for two, so tell me what you're gonna do_

_* SAM + FREDDIE = TRUE LOVE *_

_Author's note: _

I know kinda OC on both Sam and Freddie and nothing happened so far just some background info for you. I would really love if you could take the time out please leave a review! Please and thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings lovely people! I hope you all enjoyed the intro to Good Things. I hope that you will enjoy chapter 1 as well! Seddie FTW!**

**Disclaimer: I still wish I owned iCarly…but wishes rarely come true…and this one hasn't.**

**Ok so I think the first few will be like this. Sam and Freddie keep journals and these are all journal entries. Later chapters will be in the present tense. Nothing really juicy in the first few chapters. But love is about all the little things…right? Anyway here we are **

**Sam**

_**Have you ever had one of those days were it seemed like everything just went perfect? Like your life had been taken straight out of a movie? If you have then you know how I feel right now because for the first time in my life I had one of those perfect days. It all started when I woke up this morning**_**, **_**on time which is something I hadn't done since grade school. I got up and decided to cook me and mom some breakfast and to my surprise she actually thanked me for something! Usually the only time she refers to me is either when she's comparing me to Melanie or when she's talking about me. So having her actually sound grateful for something I did made me happy. I don't think she'll ever know how much her simple thanks meant to me. After breakfast I went to take a shower then to pick out my clothes for school. That when I thought about Freddie and how I vowed to myself a few days ago that I would try harder to be the girl he once cared for so much. When I got back to room I headed straight to my closet to find the perfect outfit. I decided on a pair of ripped skinny jeans a black sleeve-less sequenced shirt and black converse. I know its not really like anything Carly Valerie or Mel would wear but that's why I picked it out….because its still me just a little sexier.**_

_**After doing my hair and make-up I decided to add one more thing to my outfit. A worn out old golden heart shaped locket. A locket I had gotten on my tenth birthday from Freddie. I still remember everything about that day. It was April 27, 2003. It was always my least favorite day of the year. My mom and dad would always throw Mel these big expensive parties and shower her with gifts while I barely even received a Happy Birthday. While my parents and Mel were busy at her party I snuck out the house and headed to the park. After playing at the for a while I got bored and decided to go and see my best friend. He was the one person I wanted to see on my birthday anyway. When I got there I remember knocking on the door somewhat nervously but that soon faded when he opened the door and smiled at me**_

_**Flashback: **_

" _**Hey Sammy! What are you doing here?" asked a surprised Freddie**_

" _**I got lonely by myself at the park, so I decided to come see what you were doing." I replied smiling**_

" _**I guess you can hang out here, but its nothing much to do here. You'll just get bored again." he said**_

" _**I don't care. Id rather be bored here with you than to be at home alone." I said**_

" _**Why would you be alone? Your mom dad and Melanie are there! And plus its your birthday and on your birthday everyone has to love you and do whatever you say!" he said**_

" _**Not in my house. And im talking about another kinda alone " I said laughing**_

" _**Maybe you should stay here today. I'll love you and do whatever you tell me to!" said Freddie excitedly **_

" _**Thanks Teddy!." I said calling him the nickname I gave im when we were 3**_

" _**Oh yeah since its your birthday I should probably give you your gift now." he said before rushing off.**_

" _**I cant believe you got my a gift! I never get gifts on my birthday! Thanks sooo sooo sooo much! What is it? What is it?" I screamed happily as he returned with a little box wrapped in PURPLE wrapping paper**_

" _**Why don't you just open it and find out." he said handing me the gift'**_

_**I unwrapped it to find a small ring box. Back then I was soo confused because I didn't know what kind of gift could fit in such a small box. I opened to find A gold heart shaped locket.**_

" _**Wow thanks Freddie! Its so pretty. No one has ever gotten me something like this before! How did you get it?" I asked**_

" _**It was my mommy's and she said I could have it to give it the girl I fall in love with when Im older." he explained**_

" _**But you gave it to me. And we're not older yet. And we don't grown up people love each other…do we?" I asked**_

" _**No I don't think we do. But when we are older I think we will." he said smiling**_

_**End Flashback.**_

_**After putting on my locket I hurried to finish getting ready. When I finally made it to school a few people I didn't know stopped and said hi to me. Which I thought was weird but later found out it was because I looked nice that day. I began walking to my locker when I saw Freddie and Carly talking to each other. Carly looked really happy but Freddie seemed kind dazed. that's when he looked at me. I had never felt so self conscience before, and the look Freddie gave me made my heart beat faster and skip a beat all at the same time. I continued to walk over to them to say hi when Carly spotted my locket.**_

"_**Hey Sam where'd you get the locket from? I never seen you with it before." asked Carly**_

" _**Oh I've had it for a while now. I just never wear it." I said**_

" _**Who gave it to you." she asked**_

" _**My best friend from when I was a kid. We're not really close anymore but I miss him so much Carls." I said noticing Freddie was still looking at me…well actually he was now looking at my locket with a smile tugging at his lips. As Carly started to reply the bell for first period rang and everyone left for class but not before Freddie stops me and says**_

" _**I know for a fact that he misses you too, more and more each day."**_

**I couldn't help but smile for the rest of the day**_**…...**_

**Author's note:**

**Boy I hear you in my dreams I feel your whisper across the see. I keep you with me in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard.**

***Sam + Freddie = True Love**

**I wanna thank everyone again for taking time out to read my story. I know its not much yet but I promise things will progress! Also id like to give special thanks to my reviewers**

**Jackboy=08**

**KikyoHimura**

**OhSoIris**

**Mamaluvsangst**

**You guys ROCK!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! Thanks so much for sticking with me on this story! Im so happy about all the positive feedback! I was super nervous writing this. I hope you continue to enjoy my take on Seddie! ( Seddie FTW )

Disclaimer: I hear the awesome creator of the show was a guy…and last I checked I was still a girl. So I guess that means I don't own iCarly J

Freddie

_When I was younger me and my mom had the tradition had a weekly tradition. We'd spend every Sunday together at home watching movies of the others choice. Every Sunday my mom would pick some chick flick about some couple falling in love and people around them trying to break them up. And it was always the people who didn't care about you that did the scheming. But if they couldn't have you no one could. I \remember when I was younger I thought that was the most ridiculous thing in the world! Why would anyone put so much effort into making someone unhappy? Any way all my life I thought that sort of thing only happened in the movies but that was until today where I found myself in that exact position. Only We're not dating…at least not yet. Anyways, back to my story of today, it started off as normally as any day at school. Me and Carly arrived there before Sammy did. While we stood by our locker waiting for Her to get there, we started talking. Well Carly was talking…about what I do not know, and I was thinking about Sam. Hoping in my mind that today would be the day she lets her defenses down and finally lets me back in…to her life and heart. That when I saw her, I couldn't believe how AMAZING she looked. Not that she isn't beautiful everyday but today she was different…most people don't understand Sam the way I do, or notice all the things about her that I notice. So that why they wouldn't realize that today Sam Puckett the blonde haired demon the mean pushy school bully didn't show up to school today but in her place was Samantha Puckett the shy funny caring and sweet girl I knew all those years ago, had shown up. I couldn't help but stare at her._

_She walked up to us and began talking to Carly that's when I noticed it. The locket I had gave her when we were younger. I noticed that she had caught me looking so regained my composure and listened to the conversation. Lucky for me I picked the right time to listen because that when I heard_

" _Who gave it to you" Carly asked_

" _My best friend from when I was a kid. We're not really close anymore but I miss him so much Carls." Sam told her. When she said that I couldn't help but look at the locket again with a smile forcing its way to my face. The bell rang for first period and everyone started to walk off in different directions to their class, but I followed Sam and right before we reached her class I whispered in her ear that I miss her too. The way she smiled made my my knees weak I know going weak in the knees isn't very manly but she has that strong of an affect on me._

_As the rest of the bay went by I found myself constantly replaying the image of Sam's smile in my head. I was happy in a way I hadn't been in a while. But that all came crashing down at lunch when I saw Sam crying at the lunch table. Two things about that scene made me cringe. 1. SAM was CRYING. She never cries in front of people. EVER. She once broke her fell down the stairs at school and broke her leg. We could all tell she was in pain but Sam being Sam insisted she was fine and that it hadn't hurt her at all. The other thing that had me worried was that it was lunch and she wasn't eating. In all my years of knowing her I've never seen her skip a meal before. I quickly rushed over to her to see what was up._

" _Hey Sammy what's wrong." I asked her_

" _Nothing Freddie. Im fine." she said not looking up at me_

" _I doubt that it's nothing Sam. In all the years we've known each other I've never seen you cry in public. And if nothing was wrong you'd look me in my eyes instead of a blank spot on a cafeteria table when you're talking to me," I said_

" _Really its Stupid Freddie….just drop it." she said still not looking at me_

" _Nothing that could hurt you enough to make you cry would be stupid. Please just tell me what wrong…..you know how much it hurts me to see you cry Sam…." I said I put my fingers under herb chin lifting her head so I could finally see her beautiful blue eyes._

" _I lost my locket. I had it all day until gym class. I had taken it off and put it in my the part of my backpack but when I came back to change out of my sweaty clothes it was gone!" she said sadly. I couldn't help but chuckle at how strange it was hearing Sam get so worked up about jewelry. I guess she thought I was laughing at her because I thought she was being ridiculous because for a brief second a look of hurt flashed in her eyes but was quickly replaced by a blazing glare_

" _I'm happy you find this whole situation so funny FREDWARD. But that locket means the world to me. But I wouldn't expect you to understand that…or care about it! " she said angrily as she got up and stalked out of the cafeteria. Leaving me there wishing I hadn't let a single sound escape my mouth, I really fucked up this time! I knew I had to make it up to her and the only way I could think how to was to find her locket. I knew it would be a long day because I didn't know more than half the girls in Sam's gym class. It had been two periods after lunch when I thought I would just have to give up looking, when I as I went to my locker to change my books for next class, that I noticed something taped to the front. It was a white envelope the simple said Open Me inside was Sam's Locket and a note that only had Five words:_

_I know your Secret "TEDDY" . I guess the person who left the note thought I wouldn't know who they were but Id recognize that hand writing anywhere it belonged to…...Wendy_

_I guess this is the part where my life turns into a some cheesy old movie because after I found her after school waiting by her locker as if she knew id come to talk to her. When I finally reached her, she had this sickeningly sweet smile on her face which let me know that I was in for a world of trouble. Right before I could ask her what was going on two other people joined us at her lockers. Carly and Sam. And Little did I know that things were about to get crazy. …..._

_No wonder Im a one women man She keeps my heart in a jar on the nightstand._

Author's Note: I know not my best. In fact I never thought the story would involve Wendy . But a reviewer ( KikyoHimura ) suggested that someone steal her locket. I didn't want it to be an obvious choice of Carly. But Carly and her Jealously will play a HUGE roll in later chapters! Thanks for reading! I would love some feedback J

SPECIALTHANKS TO:

KikyoHimura

Coyote Laughs

PurpleMousefurGomez

Mamaluvsangst

Aussiegal18

OhSoIris

_Thanks so much for the awesome reviews_

_**PEACE , LOVE & SEDDIE**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey its me Back with Chapter 4! LOL well back with a new name Love and Happiness. I hope you guys like this Chapter, Im so happy that people are enjoying Good Things so far. I've gotten so much positive feedback and im super thankful for it! READ AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a few fanfics...sadly_

_SAM_

_Remember when I was telling you that today was such a strange day? Almost as if it wasn't real? Well as the day went on it got even more Strange. Like after Freddie told me that he missed us being friends too, I thought that everything would go back to how they usually were but instead things got more interesting. Im actually starting to think that maybe Freddie could actually like me back. I mean I've always hoped he would so sometimes I would make up reason as to why he could possibly like me, but not today. there's something different about him lately, like sometimes I used to catch him looking at me with this weird look in his eyes and today every time I saw him he would get that look. I just wish I knew what it meant. Anyways everything was going great today until Gym class. I was in the locker room getting changed back into my clothes when I started to freak out. I couldn't find my locket. I hadn't worn it outside of my house in years and the first time I do I lose it. _

_Needless to say the hours after that weren't very happy but at lunch things seemed to pick up again. Carly had a yearbook staff meeting to go to so it would be just me and Freddie today...the way I wanted it to be. As he slowly walked towards me I could see that same look in his eyes as before. That look that made me feel like I was the only person in the room like when he looks at me everyone else disappears. Its funny even as I write this in my diary I still cant believe it. I never thought I'd be the kind of girl to have such a great guy like Freddie look at me like that. I wonder does he know how he makes me feel when he looks at me like that? I wonder does he know how special he makes me feel...that he's the only person to ever really make me feel special. One day I promise you Diary I WILL tell him how much I love him...One day. Anyways back today. like I said he was walking towards me with that look and in true Freddie like fashion he noticed that I wasn't in the best of moods. I love that he can tell things about me just by looking at me, No one else can. As he sat across from me we started talking._

" _Hey Sammy what's wrong." He asked me_

" _Nothing Freddie. Im fine." I said not looking up at him_

" _I doubt that it's nothing Sam. In all the years we've known each other I've never seen you cry in public. And if nothing was wrong you'd look me in my eyes instead of a blank spot on a cafeteria table when you're talking to me," He said_

" _Really its Stupid Freddie….just drop it." I said still not looking at him_

" _Nothing that could hurt you enough to make you cry would be stupid. Please just tell me what wrong…..you know how much I hate seeing you cry Sam…." He said putting his fingers under my chin lifting my head so he could finally look into my eyes_

" _I lost my locket. I had it all day until gym class. I had taken it off and put it in my the part of my backpack but when I came back to change out of my sweaty clothes it was gone!" I said sadly. looking into his deep chocolate eyes. That's when I heard him start to laugh. and I snapped back into tough Sam _

" _I'm happy you find this whole situation so funny FREDWARD. But that locket means the world to me. But I wouldn't expect you to understand that…or care about it! " I said getting my things and leaving but not before I noticed a flicker of sadness pass through Freddie eyes. _

_The rest of the day went on pretty normally until the last bell of the day as I was on my way to my locker with Carly Wendy the school gossip walked up to us and asked if we could meet her at her locker because she needed to talk to us. After putting our books in our lockers we made our way over to her and that's when I noticed Freddie was there looking pissed. _

_" So Wendy What's up? What did you want to talk about?" asked Carly_

_" Well Carly I've recently found some things out and I just wanted to make sure they were true. _

_" Oh does it have to do with iCarly?" I asked her_

_" It has to do with the members of iCarly." she said with a smile and I quickly glanced at Freddie and he looked ready to kill so I was immediately interested in what was going on. Was Freddie Dating Wendy?_

_" Look I don't like being in the school any longer than I have to be so why don't you just tell us what's up and quit beating around the bush! I said getting restless_

_" I'm glad you said that SAMANTHA. Well in Gym I happened to come across this locket in the Changing rooms. You wouldn't happen to know who it belongs to would you Samantha? she asked with a smirk_

_" Oh yeah that Sam's locket right Sam? The one your other Best Friend gave you? Carly asked jokingly_

_" Really Best Friend you Say? is that true FREDDIE?" that smirking bitch asked and before Freddie could even begin to respond Carly said_

_" Wait why are you asking Freddie what does Freddie have to do with this?"_

_" Well the locket only says I love you Sammy from your best friend Teddy so naturally I took it upon myself to open the locket and see for myself who Sammy and Teddy were and Imagine my surprise when it turned to be Samantha and Freddie._

_" That's crazy Wendy Sam and Freddie Hate each other!" Carly said not bothering to look at me and Freddie to see if she was indeed lying_

_" Um sorry to break it to you but your wrong Carly." Said Wendy still smirking_

_" Yeah Carly Wendy is right me and were...no actually still are Best Friends." Said Freddie_

_" If you're best friends why didn't I know about it?" asked Carly looking confused_

_" Well back in fourth grade before you moved here Freddie had been my best friend my entire life. We played together Slept at each others houses Road bikes together. We did everything together. Hell we even took Baths together. But when you came I guess you became more important to him than me and the only way to get attention from him was to be mean...Honestly I never thought you guys believed me when I would say I hate him. Freddie didn't" I said with a smile when I looked at Freddie I saw he was smiling too but I wasn't the only person to notice it_

_" Damn you took baths together. I bet Freddie wouldn't mind restarting that tradition." Wendy said as if that was the only thing she got from what I said._

_" Wendy they're friends that's it! So why would he want to take a shower with her." Carly Said getting mad_

_" Well if you think THOSE TWO are JUST FRIENDS sorry to break it to you Carly but they so are NOT! THEY'RE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER!" Wendy shouted_

_" Well sorry to break it to YOU Wendy but they so are not! How could Freddie Love her when he loves me! HE'S ALWAYS LOVED ME CARLY NOT SAM! That's just how things work in our group! You want to be friends with Sam but you want to Date me! No One will ever pick Sam if im around " Carly said clearly pissed off. I wish I could say that I hit her of that I cursed her out but I just stood there not moving I couldn't believe she would say something like that. The worst part was that she didn't even seem sorry for what she said. Wendy was still smirking standing next to her locker but Freddie was Heated! I thought he was pissed before but the look in his eyes right now scared me._

_" Who the Fuck do you think you are? " Freddie said with so much venom in his voice that I actually flinched _

_" Oh so now you have nothing to say but just a few second ago you couldn't shut your big ass mouth!" he said_

_" Yeah Wendy who do you think you are?" asked Carly still mad_

_" Wendy? I wasn't talking to Wendy I was talking to you, you self centered Bitch!" Freddie said shocking me Wendy and Carly._

_" Wait why are you mad at me I didn't do anything wrong! Everything I said was true! " Carly said_

_" I f you really think that then I feel sorry for you Carly because obviously you're crazy." Freddie told her before walking over to me and taking my hand in his _

_" I hope you know that nothing she said was true Sammy. People do love you...including me I love you." He said as he gently pressed his lips to my forehead before we left Carly and Wendy in the now quiet halls of our School._


End file.
